berpfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ein tapferer Mann - ein unnötiges Opfer
In einem hitzigen Gefecht zwischen der San Diego und einigen klingonischen Schlachtkreuzeurn verliert die Crew der San Diego ein weiteres wichtiges Crewmitgleid - und Moral. Inhalt Der Tag beginnt für Captain Torres mal wieder sehr anstrengend, sie wird schon früh morgens in den Transporterraum gerufen, weil ein Außenteam auf einer Mission angegriffen wurde und sie sich selbst ein Bild davon machen wollte. Kathryn reagiert deshalb wieder sehr gereizt, gibt schließlich aber nach und fragt ob sie mit auf die Brücke dürfte - Torres bietet ihr daraufhin eine Tour durch's Schiff an; dieses Angebot nimmt sie sofort an und beide machen sich gemeinsam auf den Weg und beginnen zunächst mit dem Maschinenraum. Auf dem restlichen Schiff beginnt ebenfalls so langsam der Alltag, die Offiziere frühstücken und als Torres mit ihrer Tochter den Maschinenraum erreicht sind die meisten Ingenieure bereits am Arbeiten, einige reagieren recht freundlich, andere aber auch sehr gereizt und fühlen sich gestört- Kathryn sprach mit einigen bevor Mr.Kim in den Maschinenraum herunterkam um dem Captain zu berichten, dass die Sensoren auf Deck 2 ausgefallen sind, er schickt jedoch Mr.April in den Maschinenraum um zusammen mit den Ingenieuren an den Reparaturen zu arbeiten, es wird nur eine Endlos- Schleife abgespielt. Während der Captain sich mit Kathryn und Mr.Young im Bereich der Arrestzellen unterwegs ist, wo Kathryn ihre Mutter einsperrt, entdeckt Mr. Lancer auf den Sensoren ein Schiff, der Captain wird auf die Brücke gerufen, nahm Kathryn aber mit, die sie zunächst nicht aus der Zelle lassen wollte und dann Mr.Young, der sie rausließ, auf den Fuß trat. Auf der Brücke eingetroffen enttarnt sich soeben ein klingonischer Bird of Prey , der sie San Diego ruft und verkündet sie sei in deren Gebiet eingedrungen - beide Seiten diskutieren noch einige Minuten, die Klingonen lassen aber nicht mit sich reden und schließen schließlich den Kanal, zwei weitere Schiffe enttarnen sich und die Schiffe eröffnen das Feuer, sie haben Polaron Torpedos und können die Schilde der San Diego leicht durchdringen , nach zwei Treffern sind diese bereits unten und es gibt mehrere Hüllenbrüche, die Waffen der San Diego haben hingegen keinen Schaden angerichtet. Die Klingonen stellen dann aber das Feuer ein und geben der Crew der San Diego ein Ultimatum von sechs Stunden, um sich zurückziehen; der Schadensbericht ist aber erschreckend: Mehrere Hüllenbrüche auf fast allen Decks, Antriebe offline, Sensoren nicht funktionsfähig und auch die Transporter ausgefallen. Während des Angriffes wurden auch einige Crewmitglieder verletzt, darunter auch Kathryn, die mit Miral gerade im Bereitschaftsraum diskutiert hatte, nachdem Tom sie auf der Brücke nicht erkannt und sogar verscheucht hat. Auch Mr.Harison wurde verletzt, lässt sich aber nur sehr widerwillig von Mrs.April und später Ms.Fox behandeln, Mrs.April überlegt gar ihn vom Dienst zu entbinden. Beide und auch alle anderen Verletzten werden behandelt und die Ingenieure beginnen mit den Arbeiten am Warpkern und Impulsantrieb, überall gibt es aber immer noch kleinere Explosionen. Mr.Kim und Mr.Lancer entdecken in der Zwischenzeit, dass die klingonischen Schiffe auch Komponenten von Borgtechnologie an Bord haben - während die Ingenieure und alle die ein bisschen was von Technik verstehen mit den Reperaturen beginnen akzeptiert der Computer plötzlich die Sicherheitscodes von Mr.Paris nicht mehr, er rastet auf der Brücke aus und zu den beschädigten Systemen kommt noch ein Virus im Computerkern hinzu. Während alle anderen Ingenieure sowie Mr.Alpha mit den Reparaturen beschäftigt sind und Fortschritte machen versucht Mr.Paris den Delta Flyer zu stehlen, was ihm auch gelang, er beschädigt ein Schiff, bevor die San Diego den Flyer schwer beschädigt in die Shuttlerampe zurückzieht. Mit dem Computerkern gibt es in der Zwischenzeit immer mehr Probleme Der Virus, der sich in der Zwischenzeit als Trojaner der Fremden entpuppt hat, breite sich immer mehr aus und Mr.Harison fiel ein Plan ein: Da der Kern sich nicht neustarten ließ, wollte er von einem Shuttle aus die Verbindung trennen, er fliegt aus der Shuttlerampe und versucht die Verbindung zu kappen, als er plötzlich entdeckt wird und das Feuer auf sein Shuttle eröffnet wird. Dem ersten Torpedo kann er noch ausweichen, dem zweiten aber nicht mehr und das Shuttle wird zerstört. Während alle Brückenoffiziere betrübt diese Nachricht von Ms.Fox hören, meldet Mr.Alpha dass der Warpantrieb wieder online ist, es bleibt noch eine halbe Stunde bis zum Ablauf des Ultimatums der Captain will diese Zeit nutzen, um die Trümmer an Bord zu beamen und weiter nach Lebenszeichen zu scannen. Am Ende der Zeit kontaktieren die Schiffe die San Diego jedoch und drängen darauf, dass das Schiff verschwindt - Torres befiehlt auf Warp 9 zu gehen, während Mr.Lancer ausdrücklich fordert das Feuer zu eröffnen, nachdem die Waffen wieder online sind. Die San Diego geht auf Warp, schon bald enttarnen sich aber weitere Schiffe, insgesamt folgen der San Diego neun Schiffe, es gibt kein Entkommen. Mr.Scott hat daraufhin die Idee einen Slipstream Antrieb, in einfacher Form, zu bauen, der der Crew der San Diego einen Vorteil verschaffen sollte. Er beginnt mit Mr.Quinn den Bau und nach wenigen Minuten ist die San Diego bereit für den Test, die äußeren Sektionen werden allerdings von Strahlung geflutet und die Offiziere müssen die Brücke evakuieren, dafür hat die San Diego aber vier Tage Vorsprung vor den Schiffen erlangt. Schon bald darauf stellt sich aber heraus, dass dem doch nicht so war, die Schiffe waren technisch deutlich weiter entwickelt als die Crew dachte und holen auf, sie waren nur noch eine halbe Stunde entfernt, als Mr.Scott die Idee hat, eine Flotte aus holografischen Schiffen zu erstellen, diese wird auch umgesetzt und nachdem die Strahlung auf der Brücke sich zurückgezogen hat, kehren die Führungsoffiziere auf die Brücke zurück und warten auf die Birds of Prey. In der Zwischenzeit kümmert sich Mrs.Murphy, eine Krankenschwester, liebevoll um Kathryn und spielt mit ihr im Maschinenraum. Bald darauf treffen die Schiffe der Klingonen ein, tarnen sich aber beim Einblick der (holografischen) Flotte wieder und die San Diego geht wieder auf Warp, setzt Kurs auf den Alpha-Quadranten und deaktiviert den roten Alarm. Kurz zuvor ist Mr.Young auf der Brücke kollabiert und hat starke Kopfschmerzen, Mrs.Murphy beamt ihn mit sich auf die Krankenstation und untersucht ihn, wo sie feststellt, dass er noch unter den Nanosonden von letzter Woche leidet (SND "Exsecratus Fauna"), da anscheinend einiges an Borgtechnologie übrig blieb, sie behandelt ihn, kann ihm aber keine Schmerzmittel geben und entlässt ihn schließlich in sein Quartier. Er gesellt sich noch kurz zu Kathryn, Miral und dem Captain auf der Brücke, wo alle kurz miteinander sprechen, bevor alle in die Shuttlerampe gehen, wo die Trauerfeier für Mr.Harison stattfindet- der Captain geht allerdings noch einmal in den Bereitschaftsraum, wo sie ein Padd von Mr.Harison findet: "Gestern stand ich vor dem Abgrund, heute bin ich einen Schritt weiter. Captain, ich musste das zum Wohle der San Diego tun. Mit der letzten Energie beamte ich dieses Padd hierher. Ich wusste dass Sie mich entdecken würden. Vergessen Sie mich nicht." Von diesem Text gerührt diskutiert sie noch kurz mit Kathryn, die mal wieder meint, ihre Mutter würde zu wenig Zeit mit ihr verbringen - bevor Mr.Young beide abholt und sie gemeinsam zur Shuttlerampe fahren wollen, wo die Trauerfeier beginnt; zuvor hatte Mr.Young Kathryn beim Umarmen intuitiv Assimilationsröhrchen in den Hals gesteckt, er zog sie zwar sofort wieder zurück, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, was passiert war, aber Kathryn wird sofort ohnmächtig. Mrs.Murphy kann sie zwar behandeln, sie wird aber wieder ohnmächtig und Miral liefert sich einen heftigen Streit mit Mr.Young, der meint er könne die Borgtechnik nicht kontrollieren, es täte ihm Leid - Mrs.Murphy verspricht die Daten noch einmal anzusehen, Mr.Young solle aber niemanden mehr umarmen und letztlich gehen alle doch in die Shuttlerampe. Der Captain hält eine lange Rede und danach treten auch Mr.Scott und Miral noch vor, um Mr.Harison zu verabschieden. Schließlich übergeben die Offiziere Harison's Körper dem Weltall und gehen in die Messhall, wo noch über die weiteren Gefahren auf dem Weg nach Hause und den Verlust weiterer Crewmitglieder sowie die Verdienste und die Person Marc Harison's gesprochen wird - alle und jeder einzelne werden und wird ihn vermissen. Darsteller Stammbesetzung *Captain B'Elanna Torres *Commander Jason Maguire *Commander Deanna Troi *Lieutenant Commander Carrie Fox *Lieutenant Commander Marc Harison *Lieutenant Commander Tom Paris *Lieutenant J.G. Harry Kim *Lieutenant J.G. Airison Lancer *Fähnrich Bastian Scott *Fähnrich Telsia Murphy *Fähnrich Harry Young *Crewman Thomas Rhade *Crewman Frank Mitchell *Crewman Sita April *Crewman Lela Peers Gäste *''Hirogen Alpha'' Hintergrundinfos *Diese Episode marktiert den Tod von Lieutenant Commander Marc Harison. Kategorie:San Diego Episoden